


JohnLock: Dreams

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when dreams coincide and become reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> What. What was I thinking when I wrote this. What. xoxo

John was in his armchair. Sherlock stood over him.  
"Sherlock..." John muttered as the detective leaned down onto John's lap.  
John couldn't remember how he had gotten into his chair, not that he cared.  
All that really mattered was the fact that Sherlock was straddling him and looking down into his eyes.  
His face got closer and closer. Lips inches apart until...  
John's eyes snapped open. He groaned and looked carefully around his surroundings.  
He was in bed. Under the covers. Alone.  
Damn it.  
And he seriously thought it was real.  
With another groan, he threw the covers off his body and pushed himself out of the bed, stretching slightly before grabbing whatever clothes were in his closet and putting them on. Once finished, he trudged down to the living room, where Sherlock sat on the couch, deep in thought, hands pressed together under his chin with his eyes closed. John couldn't look at him straight on, not after the fantasy he'd just thought up.  
"John," Sherlock said suddenly, acknowledging his presence in the room. John have a tight smile, even though Sherlock wasn't looking, and went to flop in his chair.  
Why did he even think that that stupid dream was real?  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to deduce it?" Sherlock said as he opened his eyes to look at the doctor.  
"It's just, you know... dream thing," John replied as he rested his head on his palm.  
"About?"  
"Just... you know, you probably don't want to know." Sherlock sighed and stood up to go to John. He stood over him and looked down.  
Oh, God, not again.  
"I'm fine, Sherlock, just ignore it," John reassured as best he could. Sherlock wasn't buying it. He studied his flatmate for about thirty seconds before a look of realization came on his face.  
"Oh, so it was about... Okay," Sherlock nodded and bit his lip nervously.  
"Yeah, alright, it was," John shrugged. Sherlock shook his head in confusion, trying to find the right words to say.  
"If it, uh, makes you feel any better, I, uh, had a... similar dream," Sherlock blurted. John's eyes widened.  
"Did you, now?" John asked, and Sherlock nodded, a small pink time coming to his cheeks. John smiled.  
"Do you, in fact, want this to happen?" Sherlock struggled to say.  
"I-I guess..." John whispered. He caught Sherlock's gaze with his own.  
Both men burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe us," John said through giggles.  
"Oh, God, I know," Sherlock laughed.  
"Seriously, though, how come we never told each other?"  
"Well, we're idiots." John laughed even louder.  
And that was how it started.


End file.
